Gone
by eding42
Summary: skies grew / darker / currents / swept you out again and you were just / gone and gone /gone and gone Annabeth's account of Percy's disappearance. extremely short chapters.
1. Day One

**Day One**

he goes missing in the night.

she doesn't even realize until the next glorious morning.

so fucking stupid.

she starts searching when he doesn't show up for breakfast.

they break into his cabin, and find nothing.

books, candy wrappers, clothes scattered everywhere.

no percy.

she is nervous. but after all, they are demigods.

strange things do happen.

but deep in the pit of her stomach, she knows that something is wrong.

horribly, horribly wrong.

Co-written with my beta, Hazel Knight. These will be insanely short chapters, and they won't even be that good. School has been way too busy, this is more of a filler story until I can get rid of my writer's block.


	2. Day Two

**Day Two**

search parties are organized. she leads them, and they scour every little inch of their little valley.

night soon falls.

they tell her to turn back.

that he will turn up eventually.

and the truth is, she desperately wants to believe them

that percy's going to, right where he had left

but who is she kidding?

she ignores them.

what else can she do?

she can't abandon him. Not after everything they've been through.

she can't help but feel that he abandoned her.

she shakes out the rogue thought.

he would never.

percy would never.

she feels a glimmer of hope


	3. Day Three

**Day Three**

the gods have delivered.

tossing and turning, she has a vision in her sleep.

go to the Grand Canyon.

find the man with one shoe.

the answer to her problem.

there could be only one.

she awakes the next day with new resolve.

 _im coming, percy._

 _will_ lends her the chariot, and _butch_ agrees to come.

as they soar above the clouds, she feels her spirits rising. Of course. Percy was fine.

everything would be alright.

everything would be fine.

XxXxXxX

everything wasn't fine

her meager, starving hopes are dashed when they find a different set of demigods.

new demigods.

power

and when the guy with one shoe turns out to be jason, her heart shrivels and dies.

she is angry.

No, furious.

at the gods, at the fates.

she snaps at malcolm, as he tries to comfort her.

he closes the door and leaves.

XxXxXxX

but she holds it together.

it was what he would have wanted her to do.

the world seems like it can't get any darker.

 _so fucking stupid_

rachel's haunting words.

the giant's revenge the seven shall birth.

there's a connection, there has to be.

but how?

XxXxXxX

later, when the campfire has dimmed into embers, she retreats

and cries silently as her siblings sleep.

"percy," she whispers, the word almost hurting to say.

 _"where are you?"  
_

 **Ah, yes. Well, be sure to favorite/follow and review. I really want to know what you think. There will be daily updates.**


	4. Day Four

**Day Four**

when the sun rises that next day, and the horn signals breakfast, she doesn't want to get up, but she knows that she must.

the world doesn't wait for anyone.

so she puts on her brave smile and heads out into the world.

cold

piper, leo, and jason leave for their quest in the morning.

on a flying, fire-breathing, metal dragon, which is strange, even by her standards.

she's sorry that she can't go with them, but, well, priorities.

besides, this is obviously not jason's first quest.

she sees it in the way that he walks, and the touch of sadness in those dawn eyes

they will be in safe hands.

 **Be sure to follow/favorite this story. Daily updates! Also, review. Tell me what you think!**


	5. Interlude

**Interlude # 1**

the hero is slumbering

 _Seven half-bloods_

 _shall answer the call,_

 _To storm or fire_

 _the world must fall,_

 _An oath to keep_

 _with a final breath,_

 _And foes bear arms_

 _to the Doors of Death_

he is waiting, and she is waiting.

 _deliverance._


	6. Day Seven

**Day Seven**

she makes a trip to the home of sally jackson.

not the first, but probably not the last.

sally trembles and shakes, but doesn't cry, when she tells her that they still haven't found him.

not yet anyways.

she shakily grabs hold of annabeth's hand, clutching it.

it is all she has left

annabeth stares into her watery blue eyes,

and then she breaks

sally leans, almost falling, into annabeth's arms, wrapping her arms around her tightly.

annabeth hesitates for a moment before resting her head on sally's shoulder.

a small whimper escapes.

suddenly, it feels as if a dam has been broken.

ugly tears pour down her cheeks, so quickly that she doesn't understand what is happening until she touches a trembling hand to her face.

she hears small heaves, but it is a while before she realizes that they are her own.

sally jackson runs fingers through annabeth's tangled, dirty hair.

"shhh," she whispers. "everything will be fine. We'll find him."

but annabeth can hear the shaking in her voice.

it's a struggle to stay strong.

a struggle she knows too well.

before she knows it, she is in a wet, crumpled heap on the tiles.

it's better than crying alone.


	7. Day Eight

**Day Eight**

annabeth listens in a mixture of shock and awe as jason, leo, and piper recount the tale of their adventure.

what does it matter? the selfish part of her whispers.

it makes no difference. he's still gone.

the days of searching and crying have done no good.

percy is nowhere to be found.

most of her is happy, of course, that the giants aren't rising, yet anyways.

the freeing hera part is up for debate.

but annabeth's thoughts are solely on percy.

even as she sits vacantly at the head counselor's meeting.

she understands that most people would put priority on a war with enormous tyrants over finding percy.

but not her.

she pays attention.

tries to at least.

this is important, her mind says.

and she knows it's right.

so she quiets the voices, the worries in the back of her head and listens.

Jason begins to explain what happened again with several interjections from piper and leo.

she can feel her eyebrows narrow when he finishes with hera visiting him in cabin one.

he tells everyone, very hesitantly, about another camp for demigods.

roman demigods.

even piper and leo listen in disbelief.

and foes bare arms to the doors of death.

greeks and romans.

together.

when that combination has only resulted in blood and war.

in that moment, something clicks.

a journey to the camp.

the other camp.

"I'm going," she says suddenly, knowing that she won't regret it for a second.

jason agrees, looking relieved.

others look on with confusion.

jason and her make eye contact.

she knows that he has made the same connection.

two camps.

a peace offering.

an exchange.

percy.

annabeth clings bare boned hope in jason's next words.

"percy jackson is at the other camp, and he probably doesn't even remember who he is."


	8. Day Ten

**Day Ten**

the project

already underway.

annabeth knows that she should stop worrying. that he will be fine. that she _knows_ where he is.

but she can't help but worry.

if their places were traded, she knows that he would do the same.

 _yeah,_ her anxiety whispers.

 _except_

 _he doesn't even remember you._

 _what does it matter?_

her mind tells her to go to bunker nine. to check on progress.

make herself useful.

her mind is wandering all the time, her limbs always restless, always moving.

she can't just _sit_ there while he is missing.

impossible.

 _it makes sense_ , her mind reassures her. _go to bunker nine. that's all you have to do._

her feet veered suddenly towards hera's cabin.

her mind was blank with rage, with stress, with worry..

 _hera. it's all her fault._

after so many years of waiting, of almost giving up, she had gotten him. he was _hers._

the vision is slowly slipping through her fingers.

how hard had they fought? how long had they waited?

how dare hera?

 _how dare she?_


End file.
